Super Mario Future
by Kojinka
Summary: We shall take a look into the future of the Mario gang.
1. Chapter 1

AN: And now for something different. I shall give you guys a look into the future of the Mario gang. Disclaimer: I don't own them…

First off, let's see how Mario's been doing.

The Mushroom Kingdom's hero, still in his trademark hat, (which has become a little ragged over the years) coveralls, and moustache, is walking along the corridors of Peach's castle, when Toadsworth, who now looks like a mushroom version of a medieval wizard, hobbles toward the plumber on his knobby cane.

"King Mario," the old toad said.

AN: What, did I say plumber? I wanted to say king, but decided that Toadsworth should announce that to you good readers. I should probably also mention that Mario's hat now has the image of a crown sewn above the 'M'.

"The prince has found an amazing discovery under the moat's bridge! He's waiting in the throne room with the queen."

AN: Yes, the moat hasn't been refilled since Super Mario 64 (which I do own a copy of).

"Mama-Mia!" Mario exclaimed with that over used action phrase. He rushed toward the throne room, but then realized he can't leave old Toadsworth behind. Well he could, but he didn't have the heart. He was also anxious to know what his son found. The suspense was eating into him, so…

"Your Majesty," squealed the toad as he was hoisted onto Mario's shoulder. "What in mushroom blazes-"

"You wanna get there quickly or not?" said the overexcited king.

AN: Normally my fanfics have Mario and Luigi speaking in that fake Italian accent, but I got kind of lazy this time. If you want them to speak in the accent, use your imaginations.

Mario, holding the little mushroom man ran through the corridors when a young kid wearing a blue hat with a 'P' inscribed above the bill jumped in front of the king with FLUDD on strapped around his waist. Mario screeched to a halt with Toadsworth almost flinging off. The old mushroom advisor held his head, which had stars circulating it, with one small arm, and he groaned, "Why haven't I retired yet?"

"Dad!" exclaimed the boy. "Toadsworth! Come on! You gotta see what I found! Mom's waiting anxiously in the throne room. And you know how she is when she gets impatient."

"Yes, Prince Pistachio," said Toadsworth. "Your father and I are on our way."

AN: …I do, however, own Prince Pistachio, or, Tashio for short.

"Why are you wearing FLUDD, Tashio?" asked Mario.

"I thought we could play FLUDD tag afterwards," the prince replied.

"I think we'll be able to do that later on," said Mario patting his son's head.

_In the throne room,_

"Well," Tashio announced upon clearing his throat, "I have found this," he held out a sword with a red mushroom on its hilt, "in a blasted hole underneath the moat's bridge." The sword shimmered brightly reflecting the light from the room.

"Careful with that thing, son," gasped Peach.

Toadsworth jumped with excitement almost knocking his glasses off. "My goodness, boy, could it be? Prince Pistachio, will you allow me to examine that blade?"

"Sure thing, Toadsworth," Tashio laid the sword in front of the old toad.

Mario sat dumbstruck, and speechless, his mouth gapped open.

"The myths are indeed true!" Toadsworth suddenly shouted. "This is the most amazing, fantastic, fantabulous, outstanding,"

"ON WITH IT!" the royal family yelled simultaneously.

"Sorry, my excitement got the best of me. This is the legendary Shroom Sword. It's been said to have the power to repel all evil that enters the Mushroom Kingdom."

AN: I also own the Shroom Sword

"Wait a moment, Toadsworth," said Mario. "There was blade hidden within the Mushroom Kingdom that I could have used to defeat Bowser once and for all, and you never told me about it?"

"Well, I didn't believe it actually existed," said Toadsworth. "No point in sending you on a wild goose chase when Peach needed to be rescued." Toadsworth handed the sword back to Tashio. "Keep the sword safe, young prince, you may follow in you father's and uncle's footsteps as a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"But Toadsworth," said Tashio, "Where am I going to learn sword play?"

"Don't worry about that, son," said Mario. "Your mother and I know a talented swordsman from another land."

"You mean," asked Peach, "The Hero of Time?"

"Yup,"

Peach sighed and fainted, caught in her husband's arms. Mario and Toadsworth rolled their eyes.

"Jeeze," Toadsworth sighed, "Women always do that when Link is mentioned."

Then a handful of Link fangirls fainted.

"When will they learn?" said Mario "Link is married to Zelda."

The Link/Zelda fans, including the authoress, rejoice.

"Alright, girls," shouted the authoress, "out of here! This is a Mario fanfic, not Zelda."

AN: Sorry about the randomness.

Peach finally regained consciousness, and her head was rested on Mario's lap. "Mario? I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself."

"Peach, Peach," Mario smiled. "Don't worry about it. I've yet to see a girl who could control herself from the mention of him."

"Who?" Peach squeaked.

"That'll do, my queen," said Mario stroking Peach's golden locks. "That'll do."

The Mario/Peach fans awed.

Well, there you had a look at Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth's future. Next time, we shall take a look at Luigi's.


	2. The Pool Party Luigi's Future

Did you all enjoy chapter one? I'll bet Mario feels a little stupid with the discovery of a Zelda-esque blade in his own kingdom.

Seel: Seel! Seel! Seel!

Me: Not you. Sorry people, that was my spastic Seel from Pokemon XD whom I named Mario. He's gonna be my review buddy.

Chapter 2: The pool party (Luigi's future)

In Daisy's castle, "Daisy! Daisy!" Luigi, still mustachioed, clad in green, and his hat, like his brother's, had a crown sewn above the 'L', ran to the castle's entertainment room where Daisy and a little brown-haired girl in orange coveralls were watching a re-run of _Bowzilla _(1). The T.V. showed Giga Bowser smashing Mushroom City, and a Toad screaming, "AAAGGHH! It's Bowzilla!" Luigi entered the T.V. room panting a little bit. "Daisy, Louisa."

"What is it, Dad?" asked the little girl named Louisa.

"Parakarry delivered this," Luigi held out a red envelope with a golden mushroom seal and pink parchment. "From Mario and Peach."

The pink letter read:

_Dear Luigi, Daisy, and Louisa,_

_Our new pool is finally complete, and to celebrate, we're throwing a swim party on the 5 th of this month. You and many of our friends are invited, so bring plenty of sunscreen, and Louisa may bring as many of her pool toys._

_Sincerely,_

_Mario, Peach, and Pistachio_

"Alright!" Louisa jeered. "We get to go swimming tomorrow!"

The Next day at the pool party, Luigi in green swim trousers, Daisy in a yellow polka dot bikini (Yes, I am aware of that song. It's a joke), and Louisa in an orange one-piece swimsuit entered the new pool in the Mushroom Kingdom royal courtyard. At one end of the pool court, was a snack table with a freezer for ice cream and a cooler full of an assortment of soda pop. They were the second group of guests to arrive. Those present so far were Mario, Peach, Tashio, and a blue Yoshi, who happened to be the son of the Yoshi from _Super Mario World_. Where is that green Yoshi now? We'll discuss that in a later chapter.

"Hey, Tashio!" Louisa and Tashio ran toward each other to embrace in a hug.

"Come on, guys," Tashio beckoned his relatives. "The water's great!"

"Okey dokey," said Luigi in an overly used Mario Brother action phrase. "I'll join you three after I speak with Mario." Luigi walked up to his brother, who was sitting in a reclined beach chair drinking a 1 up (2). The shorter brother was wearing red swim trousers (what's with these royals and their trademark colors?) and his Isle Delfino sunglasses. Luigi sat on the side of a reclined beach chair next to Mario. "So, bro, aren't you getting in?" asked the taller brother.

"Peach won't let me in for about an hour," replied Mario.

"But I've seen you swim after eating many times, and I've never seen you get a cramp," said the blue Yoshi. (Yes, the Yoshi species have learned to speak in the human tongue)

"I know, I tried to reassure Peach that, but she doesn't wanna take any chances."

A young playful voice was heard shrieking, "HEADS UP!" Yoshi and the brothers were suddenly sprayed with water. They turned to see Tashio and Louisa with FLUDDs. "Sorry guys," said Tashio. "Louisa and I were just playing FLUDD tag."

"No problem, kids," smiled a somewhat shivering Luigi. "After all, what's a pool party when one doesn't get wet?"

"Hmm," pondered Tashio with a playfully dark expression in his blue eyes. "Louisa, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should squirt Toadsworth and liven this party up? Then yes," said Louisa also with a playfully dark expression in her blue eyes.

An hour later and a few yabber-blabbers from a drenched Toadsworth, many more were at the party now including the Wario Brothers, Donkey Kong, and Goombella.

"Unhand the princess, you reptilian fiend!" Tashio shouted playing 'save the princess' with his dad.

"Bwahahaaa!" laughed Mario, who played the role of Bowser. "Brave words, boy!"

"That was the most pathetic imitation I've ever heard, plumber!" rumbled a deep, gruff voice. Rising from the bushes was the aforementioned reptilian fiend, Bowser. "A pool party, and you didn't even invite me!"

"We didn't think you liked water, Bowser," said Mario.

"Besides," added Luigi, "aren't you supposed to be in therapy?"

"No!" snapped Bowser. "I've been shut in my castle plotting my revenge, and now, heh, heh, heh!" A beep was heard. The overgrown lizard looked at his wristwatch. "Grrr! You got lucky this time! But I'll be back!" Bowser jumped in his Koopa Clown car and flew off.

(1) Bowzilla is spoof of Godzilla

(2) 1 up is a Mushroom Kingdom version of 7 up. 1 up also used to be written on the green mushrooms.

I got good ideas for Bowser and Yoshi. Tell me who you want to hear about first via review. Mario and I are waiting, right buddy?

Mario (Seel): Seel! Seel!


	3. Bowser's Issues Unveiled

Mario (Seel): Seel! Seel!

Me: Hungry again? Okay, we'll see what's in the fridge after this chapter is finished. And now, Bowser's future.

Mario: Seel?

Me: Don't worry buddy. That overgrown reptile should be a hoot here. So, anyway, I don't own the Mario characters, but I do own Tashio, Louisa, and the Shroom Sword.

Chapter 3: Bowser's Issues Unveiled

It is dark and gloomy as usual at Bowser's castle.

"Dad!" yelled a teenage Koopa kid walking down the dark halls that are standard in any villain castle. He found his dad sitting on his throne watching a small T.V. set. An old Koopa on the T.V. says, "WHAT… is the velocity of a paratroopa?"

"Dad!" growled the Koopa kid entering the room. "Don't you have someplace to go?"

"Not now, Iggy!" sneered the Koopa king. "Can't you see I'm watching _The Holy Shroom _(1)?"

"You can watch that movie when you get back from Dr. Mentoad's office!"

"No!" cried Bowser. "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! You can't make me! I'm your father!"

"I can't," said Iggy, "but these two guys," two mustached men with pointed ears and piercing eyes entered. One in yellow was about short and round as a ball, and the one in purple was tall and skinny as a twig. "…aren't related to us, and they have bob-ombs."

The two men struck a pose. "To protect the world from imitations!" said the short one.

"To unite the thieves of many nations!" said the tall one.

"To denounce the goodness of little plumbers!"

"So we can have a handful of extended summers!"

"Wario!"

"Waluigi!"

"The Wario Brothers, thieving for a better tomorrow!"

"Surrender your gold, or you will be filled with sorrow!"

Bowser and Iggy were on the floor snoring loudly and had expanding anime bubbles on their nostrils

"You ingrates!" yelled the Wario brothers towering above the Koopas in a flaming anime wrath. "We spent hours writing that motto!"

"Now get your scaly butt to the Koopa clown car!" shouted Waluigi.

At Dr. Mentoad's office,

"Mr. Bowser," said a toadette nurse holding a clipboard.

The Koopa king reluctantly rose out of his chair in the waiting room and followed the little female mushroom. He was then led to a room by a middle-aged toad with orange spots on his shroom cap. The toad sat on a chair next to a desk and Bowser sat in a reclined cushioned chair next to the toad.

"Now, Bowser," said the toad, "let's continue from our last appointment. You said your father hit you a lot and cursed every moment. Is there a reason?"

"Well," said Bowser.

:flashback:

A young Bowser was running through the castle dressed in drag throwing paint and candy everywhere. A furious Morton Koopa stomped toward the future Koopa king. "BOWSER!" he roared. "What in blazing (curse) have you done now!" Morton lifted Bowser by the tail, ripped the Koopa prince's shell and drag clothes off and slapped the struggling koopa's bare bottom. The young Bowser was thrown down on the hard stone floor. He held his tears back by delivering a glare to his dad. "Now put your shell back on, burn those clothes, and clean this place up!"

:end flashback:

"I see," the toad nodded. "Anything else you want to tell me about?"

"Well,"

:flashback:

"I have to get back to the hideout before Wario eats the fridge empty again," said Waluigi.

"Okay," said Bowser. "See ya later." When Waluigi opened the door, Bowser suddenly blurts, "I love you."

"What?" Waluigi blinked a couple times out of confusion. He shook it off. "You're weird," he walked out of the door.

Bowser banged his head on a column shaking the whole castle muttering how stupid he acted.

:end flashback:

"Uhh," Bowser uttered, "doctor, can we change the subject?"

"I understand, Bowser," said the toad. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know. I just don't wanna talk about that," said Bowser referring to the last flashback.

"Well, I got more patients. Why don't we continue this next month?"

"Sure thing doctor."

I think Bowser snapped after so many beatings from Mario. What do you think?

(1) The Holy Shroom is spoof of the movie _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_

Mario (Seel): Seel! Seel!


	4. Yoshipractor

Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy writing the fifth chapter of this fic because it will feature an element that I've never really put in any of my other fics. This chap may be kind of short. Well, let's get on with SMF. Chapter 4: Yoshipractor

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Yoshi walked up to a front desk of a waiting room, which was occupied by a Toad reading a magazine.

"Welcome to the Toadspine clinic, sir. Do you have an appointment?" the Toadette at the desk greeted the green dinosaur.

"Yes," Yoshi said.

"Name?"

"Yoshi."

"Do you have a surname?" the Toadette skimmed her clipboard.

"Yoshis don't have surnames."

"Hmmm…" the female mushroom pondered. "Just a moment." She left the front desk. She returned with a rare gray spotted Toad. A rare black spotted Toad followed the secretary Toadette and the gray spotted Toad.

"Yes," the black spotted Toad said to the gray one. "I will do that. Thank you, Dr. Toadspine."

After the black spotted Toad left, the gray Toad, Dr. Toadspine, looked at Yoshi. "Your name is Yoshi, eh?" he inquired.

"Yes," the friendly dinosaur said.

"Are you by chance _the_ Yoshi? The Yoshi that has accompanied his Highness in his many adventures?"

"Uh, yes," Yoshi started to blush.

"You say you have an appointment?"

"I'm having some back pains, so yes."

"Back pains huh?" the gray Toad rubbed his chin. "You've come to the right chiropractor. Dr. Toadspine is the name," the Toad shook Yoshi's paw. "Follow me."

"You know about the Yoshi bone structure?" Yoshi asked surprised.

"You need to know the bone structure of every Mushroom World race in this profession."

Yoshi was led into an X-ray room. Toadspine motioned Yoshi to stand profile in front of the X-ray camera.

"Before we take a picture," said Toadspine, "I must ask you if you have any eggs forming inside you."

"I don't, but why do you have to ask?"

"Something about the radiation that is emitted from the X-ray, I think."

"Oooooookaaaayyy…"

Toadspine examined Yoshi's developed X-rays expectantly later.

"Hmmmm… Ahhh… yeeeessss…" the Toad pondered.

"Well?" Yoshi asked.

"Your spine seems to be slightly arched downward."

Yoshi looked up in anguish.

"How often have you been ridden, and how heavy of passengers they been?" Toadspine inquired.

"I don't think my buddies are that fat, but I must've been ridden often enough."

"…"

"Mario and Luigi saved me from that egg! It was the least I could do. And besides, I got so many tasty treats." Yoshi started licking his lips with his long tongue.

"I'll treat you as best as I can."

"You'll give me food?"

"Not that kind of treat. Come. I'll show you."

Half an hour and 50 coins later, Yoshi exited the clinic wearing a back brace. "Okay, pal." Yoshi grumbled, referring to Mario. "Now you owe me."

All of a sudden, Waluigi came by, noticing Yoshi's predicament. "Bwahaha!" he laughed. "How often did-a lard-a-butts a-ride you?"

"They are much lighter than your bloated brother, Stick Man!" Yoshi then ate Waluigi, but puked him out because Waluigi is just that vile.

"Gross, man!" The vomit-covered Waluigi waved a fist.

Along with Waluigi, a little green pot-bellied man in a red speedo was spewed out.

"Wow!" the little man started dancing. "Tingle has never been anywhere more disgusting!"

"You're disgusting!" Yoshi back sassed.

"Oh well," said Tingle, "I have a _Twilight Princess_ to get to."

"Noooooooooooooooo!" A mysterious voice cried.

Link came out of nowhere and squished Tingle with his downward thrust attack. "If you know what's best for you, stay away from that game!" Link growled.

"Why does the author like putting these pointless crossovers in?" Waluigi wondered.

"Yeah," Yoshi agreed.

"Only because Yoshi wants to know," I (the author) sighed.

"Wait!" Waluigi (rudely) interrupted. "How are you able to communicate with us?"

"I'm the one writing this story, so shut up, Bony Boy!" I yelled. "Now where was I? …Oh yes. The pointless crossover was to poke fun at how seemingly nothing can destroy something as annoyingly putrid as Tingle, or Navi for that matter."

"But Link just pwned him!" Waluigi sneered.

"Okay, Waluigi." I said. "Fist, NEVER say 'pwn' or 'pwned' again."

"What about 'pwnage'?" Waluigi interrupted (again).

"Absolutely NOT! Interrupt me one more time, and I'll pwn you!" I threatened. "So second, Tingle will…"

"Hello, everyone!" Tingle popped back up and started dancing again.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Tingle comes back no matter what." I then poof Link and Tingle back to Hyrule.

"Well," Waluigi grunted, "that was pointless."

I zapped Waluigi.

"Did he interrupt you again?" Yoshi asked.

"No," I said. "I just like torturing him."

Yoshi walked away as if nothing happened.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Strange huh? Poor Yoshi. And doctors do ask women whether or not they're pregnant before taking an X-ray. I'm not 100 sure why. Don't worry. The next chapter won't have any crossovers.


	5. Special Features

Well, I haven't gotten any reviews for the previous chappie. I welcome suggestions for improvement (as long as you're nice about it) and ideas. I admit the last chappie wasn't my best. Anyway, here are some special features. Accompanying me (upon special request) in the outtakes will be my Poke' Pal, QueenArticuno. Remember, I don't own the Mario gang, but I do own Tashio, Louisa, the Shroom Sword, Mentoad, and Toadspine. Flames will NOT be tolerated.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Deleted Scenes 

Daisy: Uh, Luigi, what are you doing?

Luigi: (turns Poltergust 3000 off) I could've sworn I saw a ghost!

Daisy: Between your legs? o.O

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Toadsworth: What about the Hero of Winds?

Mario: Absolutely not! Ever since the end of TWW, the bigheaded freak has been obsessed with thrusting swords into the skulls of fat guys!

Toadsworth: You're not fat, just conveniently big boned.

Mario: I never said I was. I was just saying that I get creeped out from the little guy's mental condition.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Bowser's Third Memory

(flashback)

The young Koopa prince sees his caretaker, Kamek, kissing Kammy.

(flashback ends)

Bowser: I am still mortified by that horrendous moment. I was glad I ran to my room before I could see them take their robes off! (shudder)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Another Super Mario Cousin FLUDD prank

Tashio: I know where else we can aim our FLUDDs.

Louisa: Where?

Mario is lying asleep on his beach chair when he is awakened by a rush of freezing cold water squirting with great velocity up his crotch. Tashio and Louisa jump into the pool and toss their FLUDDs aside before Mario notices.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mario: …But I'm not rearing my butt back there.

Wario: What's the matter? Chicken?

Mario: Chicken? (licks lips) Where?

Wario: (muttering rolling eyes) Idiot!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Outtakes 

Chapter 1

Tashio runs into his dad's path wearing FLUDD, and Mario screeches to a halt

FLUDD: Rocket Nozzle activated!

Tashio/Mario/Toadsworth: What?

FLUDD: System malfunction! Prepare for blastoff.

Tashio: WAIT! (FLUDD blasts off through the castle ceiling and eventually the roof, with a steady stream of water) AAAAAGGGGHH! PROFESSOOOOR!

Kojinka: Where is Gadd anyway?

Mario: Luigi let the professor use the mansion's basement as a research facility.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 2. Mario, Tashio, and Louisa are playing Save the Princess until bubbles form around Mario

Tashio: Cool! I didn't know this pool had a bubble bath in it!

Mario: (blushes) It doesn't.

Louisa: (scoots away) Uncle Mario!

Kojinka: Cut!

Bowser: Was he still trying to impersonate me?

Kojinka: Knowing Mario, it could go either way.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 3: While the Wario Bros. are chewing out Bowser and Iggy, a bob-omb comes along and the sleeping Koopas are caught in the explosion.

Kojinka: Mwahahahahahahaaaaaa!

Wario: What have you done?

Waluigi: Oh my god! She killed the Koopas!

Bowser: No she didn't.

Wario: WAAAAH?

Waluigi: But who are they? (pointing to the bob-ombed duo)

QueenArticuno: Their stunt doubles.

Iggy takes the stunt doubles' masks off to reveal Dennis Hopper and Fisher Stevens.

Wario: Are they still alive?

Doctor Mario comes in and hooks the stunt doubles to a pulse-detecting machine. The machine does nothing for a moment then it beeps. Once.

Dr. Mario: WE GOT A PUUUULLLSE!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 4: After Yoshi spews out Waluigi and Tingle, he also spews out Navi, Michael Jackson, Barney the Dinosaur, a Teletubby, Jack Thompson, Richard Simmons, a Furby, and Dora the Explorer. Yoshi passes out from puking out so many annoying beings.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

O.C. Bios

Pistachio Luigi Mario: Or Tashio for short, is the heir to the Mushroom Throne. His favorite games include playing FLUDD Tag and Save the Princess. He loves spending time with his cousin, Louisa, who is a few months younger. Link, the King of Hyrule, one of the allies of the Mushroom Kingdom, tutors Tashio the ways of evil banishing swords. Prince Tashio also enjoys practicing his jumping skills he inherited from his dad. His favorite color is blue.

Louisa Toadstool Mario: The heir to Sarasala's throne. She loves spending time with her older cousin, Tashio. Princess Louisa, like Tashio, enjoys practicing her jumping skills she inherited from her dad. Like her mother, Daisy, Louisa is tomboy, but unlike past princesses, she is not considered a damsel in distress. She'll venture with her cousin, and her favorite color is orange.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chapter 5 is 3/4 done, but due to schoolwork, I don't know when I'll be able to finish it. All I can tell you now is that it's going to star one of the most neglected characters in the series.


End file.
